Love at first strike
by silver 'Ashes.Butterfly
Summary: Who knew the fifth division was so sneaky when it comes to matchmaking. Who knew they could actually come up with something like this because of a little promise they made a year ago. Its time to play cupid when 14 feb comes and nobody knows about this..
1. The promise

_One year ago…._

_A petite girl stared into a small chocolate shop decorated with valentine chocolates with pink ribbons around them , never in her life has she seen this before. The trance was broken when her new captain waved his hand in front of her chocolate brown eyes._

" _you like anything?" her captain asked following her glaze as the petite girl placed her soft hands onto the glass window._

" _what are these?" she replied back to him , a hand was felt on her head as she turned to face the orange haired teen " they're valentines chocolates , you give them to the people you love"_

" _like Kuchiki - san ?" the lieutenant asked as he turned bright red " Kurosaki - kun ?" she asked._

" _its nothing momo… " he trailed off " come on , I'll buy one for you to try.." he continued dragging her into the little shop._

_Momo came out holding a cherry pink box in a shape of a heart, inside must have been a heaven for Yachiru , the little vice captain. Everywhere was covered with ribbons and candies._

" _why do they do this Kurosaki - kun?" momo asked opening to box and started eating the chocolate._

" _it's a way they show the person loves you!" Ichigo replied thinking about some more answers._

" _I wish I got a box of candies like this for valentines day.." momo mumbled so quietly , Ichigo nearly couldn't hear but did._

_Ichigo got an idea , " momo , I'll make a promise to you that next year , we'll do a matchmaking of our own, and it'll all be a secret" Ichigo whispered to momo as her eyes glittered. They crossed their smallest fingers and crossed it together._

" _thank you kurosaki - kun…" momo thanked him " I hope to find someone for me…" _

" _I'm sure we will , lets go!" he said pulling the petite girl with him. _

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes opened inside a room , it was earlier then usual for her to be awake but today was 13th February, a day before valentines day. There was a lot of work to be done, such as planning the dates and their booking of the location.

" its finally the day.." the girl said getting out of bed " I hope captain remembered our promise " she repeated as she left the bed.

The fifth division's office was soon filled with pink envolopes and letters.

" i see you remembered " a voice was heard in the office.

" good morning captain.." she replied sweetly as he held a black box item in his hand " what's that?" she asked walking over to look over his shoulder.

" its a laptop" he said opening it as the screen lto be filled with many different names " i entered everybody's name in it and when i click the button the pairs will be decided" he laughed pointing out to a huge red button.

" that's wonderful!" momo squeaked softly " could you show me?" she asked as her orange haired captain clicked on a the button.

" here goes!" ichigo said clicking on renji's name.

"beep,beep,beep~" was heard as the name was placed next to another name .

" Holy SHIT!" he screamed before laughing madly " hahaha!, this is to good to be true..!"

Momo peered at the name on the screen .._ Ryo Kunieda_

_" who's ryo?" _momo wondered as she faced her captain who was writing the letter to ryo from renji ( cough*fifth division , Ichigo* cough)

" what do you think?" ichigo asked before beginning to read the letter " dear ryo , how would you like to meet me at Ice cream Mania today at 1pm, we could get a drink and i could tell you why i'm a complete idiot pineapple head, See ya there!signed your secret admirer ... by the way if you refuse this offer i'll haunt you in your dreams..." ichigo laughed .

" why do you make abarai-kun sound like an idiot?" momo asked but was to late when she spotted ichigo seal the letter " never mind..." she said as her captain continued pairing up people.

**what could the matches be? if the computer decided that pair imagine the rest?**

**Review..**


	2. Results

By the time momo finished sealing all the letters she turned to still see her captain laughing madly on the sofa, recently he has paired up almost every name on the laptop. The results were just shocking , just shocking…, it was unbelivable to see how it turned out. The shinigamis , vizards and humans...

(brackets) - ichigo's comment , normal/italics - momo

_Yamamoto and Orihime ( Ichigo laughed madly at this) - found it a complete shock._

_Chijiro and Yachiru ( he nearly died of laughter) - she felt sad for the lieutenant._

_Soi Fon and Ikkaku ( just weird) - it was akward to learn._

_Omeade and Kiyone ( no reaction) - ..._

_Kira and Yuzu ( trying to kill himself by rope)_ - _izuru and kurosaki's sister...?_

_Unohana and Sentaro (a: I wonder how this will turn out, ichigo was just frightened) - oh my... the smile.._

_Isane and yumichika ( Ichigo found it hard to belive) - poor isane, she'll have to listen to the lectures._

_Renji and Ryo ( couldn't stop laughing)_ - _after researching her, poor abarai..._

_Byakuya and mashiro ( hell will break out ) - she's worse than yachiru... poor captain kuchiki_

_Komamaru and Michirio ( fox guy and quiet girl) - ..._

_Iba and Nemu (mayuri will murder him) - poor iba , captain mayuri will scare him._

_Nanao and Shinji ( freaky) - captain shusui won't be happy..._

_Rangiku and Michrio ( he will enjoy it) - an teen who like's older woman?_

_Kenpachi and Chizuru ( omg…) - a lesbian with an obsessed fighter...?_

_Mayuri and Ururu ( …..) - oh dear..._

_Hiyori and Kyoraku ( chaos will happen) - poor captain..._

_Tensai and lisa ( ….) - very akward..._

_Ukitake and tatsuki ( okay…..?) - at least its better than ...?_

" unbelievable! " Ichigo laughed harder as he tried to hold in the laughter " its to good to be true!" he laughed more.

" what names are left?" momo asked peering at the screen " oh…. " she said looking at the remaining people. Momo turned to see her captain look at the screen as well.

_Toushirou Hitsugaya_

_Karin Kurosaki_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Hisagi Shuuhei_

_Momo Hinamori _

" Karin better not end up with toushirou!" Ichigo yelled " anyone but that brat!" he snorted while waving his arms around pissed.

" including you?" momo asked her captain as he continued his lecture.

" here goes.." Ichigo said ignoring the comment while clicking the button as the names swapped around until two finally stopped as it appeared on the screen.

" oh my …" momo said as she saw her captain's face drop open " at least Karin- chan didn't end up shirou-chan?…" she said trying to cheer up her captain.

_Hisagi and Karin_

" I want to die…." Ichigo said before he buried his head inside the pillow.

" that's what you said for yuzu - chan as well " momo joked as her captain tried hanging his own head " I cut the rope ages ago" she informed him as he tried looking for the rope hanging on the wall to fit his head through.

Ichigo sulked to the sofa and looked at the screen " ... " he moaned before screaming " WHY RUKIA!" he screamed even louder as the fifth division workers popped their heads through the door only to be scared away by their captain's complaining and dark aura.

Momo clicked the button without her captain noticing name , her face dropped when she saw the results " it can't happen!" she said shocked of the results " I can't do it …." momo said as her captain walked over. He nearly tripped over the couch if his lieutenant didn't stop him.

_Toushirou and Momo_

Ichigo stared at the screen before laughing at the tomato faced girl " and you said this wasn't going to happen!" he laughed.

" you do know your with Kuchiki - san now.." she added as her captains face turned redder than hers.

" oh crap…." was the last thing that came out of his mouth.

" get writing the letters…." momo said before walking out of the office and left her captain standing there shocked.

**The results are out, what'll happen when the shingamis , vizards and humans open their mail box to find pink letters..? what could happen.**

**did you like it? then please review!**


	3. The letters arrive in sereitei part 1

**Thanks for the reviews, it helps alot! From now on the chapters will be longer!**

Yamamoto opened his mail box only to find to pink envelopes with red hearts and ribbons. There were two, one was for his lieutenant and another for him.

" it must be a joke…" he thought as he opened his " ….." was the reply after reading that letter.

Chijiro appeared because of the sudden increase of his captain's aura.

" is there a problem sir?" as his captain turned around with pink cheeks looking like a little girl with a flower basket who just won a lottery.

" call a captains meeting this afternoon and read you letter…" he demanded handing over another pink letter " read it out loud.."

Chijiro jaw opened after reading the first line in silence before starting to read the rest of it " Dear lieutenant, I would like to spend my valentines day with you in Apple candy café . By the way…. I like you moustache , it looks like a smile with black teeth….." he continued " signed your secret admirer, if you decline I will annoy you till the end of earth…and hunt you down WITH CANDY POWER!. Then there's a dark smiling candy with a face.." he stopped as his captain stared in shock, well he tried holding in the laughter.

" well…..here's what my letter said " the head captain continued " dear sir , I would like to spend my valentines with you, how would you like to eat all the wonderful food I made for you. Please come to my house and I'll show you who I am, I would love it if you came , from all my love your secret follower…"

Chijiro looked shocked at that letter, who would have a crush on an 3000 year old captain. His captain sighed reading the letter over and over again as his lieutenant had to finish all his paperwork for him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the second division , Captain Soi fon opened her mail box to find a pink envelope as well.

" what is this?" she asked herself before her lieutenant asked her " you have one two?"

" Omeade , you have one as well?" she demanded as he showed her his letter, it said " dear omeade, I have always liked you for a very long time, I never found you fat, I never thought about your weight but I just felt like teddy bear hugging you till the end of time and I was hoping if we could meet up for today at 6pm in the human world , from your secret admirer" soi fon stared at what she read out before Omeade grabbed her letter and read it out for her " hey soi fon , I challenge you to a date in the human world , if you show up! I'll take everything I said about you back. P.s - this isn't a death note okay. Love your stalker and yes I'm a guy not a girl " he stopped to see his captain become dark.

" what rumors….." she demanded from her lieutenant " TELL ME!" she roared while chasing him around the divison.

" I don't know!"

" liar!"

" what does it mean by I'm not a girl?, does it mean you like Yourichi-sama after all"

"URAHARA!"

* * *

The third divison was quiet as lieutenant kira opened a pink letter he found on his desk this morning . They didn't have a mail box since captain ichimaru hated going out in the morning just to open it and to find nothing inside. So they were the only division who didn't have one single mail box for reasons.

Kira read his letter out loud to himself " dear Izuru , although I have never met you before , I'm willing to take this chance and I would love to spend this day with you. Please meet me at Tokyo Café in the human world for dinner at 6 pm if your free. Signed with my heart you, your lover" he paused as he thought it over.

" it can't be Momo…" he said ticking her name off " not rangiku"

After a few minutes he decided to give up and just go, after tucking the letter away he continued to finish off his paper work.

* * *

A small blue haired boy opened the division's mailbox to find two letters for his captain and lieutenant. He placed them on a tray containing their morning breakfast as he knocked on their door.

" come in.." was heard as the boy entered the room " how sweet of you to bring our breakfast hanatarou " his captain thanked.

" I found this inside the division's mail box this morning " hanatarou pointed out holding two pink letters.

" oh my!" the captain said after opening hers as she read her letter out loud " dear captain Unohana, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight at Le Vernate~ at 6pm in the human world, please come as I would love for us to meet. Sent by your secret admirer…. And I love your scary smile it cracks my heart open until I feel like chickening out " she stopped as she smiled.

" that's wonderful captain!" her lieutenant squealed " I wonder what mine says…" she asked ripping the pink envelope open, her face dropped after a few minutes.

" what's wrong Isane?" her captain asked before reading the letter loudly " dear Isane , I would like to meet you at a nice dinner place by the lake, my beautiful reflection would be shining with yours so please come and join me at 6 pm by the Rose lake. "

Everybody took a moment to take all that in before Unohana spoke " that wasn't so bad" she said with a smile " we should go…"

" but-" she was cut of by her captains famous smile " yes captain.." she squeaked.

" let's have tea now…" she said handing her so tea.

* * *

(Ichigo and Momo had to complete their paper work and didn't get a letter since they wrote them.) **Skipping them till the end~**

* * *

Renji opened his room mail only to find a pink envelope inside the middle.

" what's this?" he asked himself before reading it to himself " dear renji, we never really talked in school ( aka Karakura high ) but I really like you a lot, so please meet me at Ice cream mania at 6pm in karakura. If you dare reject me I'll chase you till the end of you life and mark my words I can run damn fast you baboon freak, love your follower forever…" he stopped as he shrugged the note off but was interrupted by his captain's voice " renji I order you to go…" he said as he walked by holding an identical pink letter.

" wait you heard..?" he asked as his captain nodded " what does yours say?"

Byakuya opened his mouth and began reading " Hel-lo Kuchiki-sama!, how would you like to spend you day with me flower boy! , meet me in flower park garden at 6..." he inhaled as his lieutenant tried holding his laughter as his captain continued " if you recline I'll go into hollow mode and kick you flowery butt, signed your crazy whacky stalker!"

Renji couldn't take it anymore, he laughed so much his captain read his letter himself until. " very interesting renji…" he spoke.

" captain, are you really going to meet that person?" renji laughed.

" its respectful and I'll learn more about vizards…" his captain lied " it's a better way to learn the enemy.." he said walking off.

Renji could tell it was a lie and as soon as the noble was out of earshot ( that's what he thought) he muttered " he's only going so he could be around a silly flower garden…" he joked.

" Doubled paperwork…" a voice was heard from his captain as renji sulked.

**What other letters are in stored for the rest? Find out more in ' Love at first strike!' **

**Review please…**


End file.
